Wait! What!
by Sylvyria
Summary: What happens when Tatsuma gets kidnapped but it doesn't really count as being kidnapped? First story please read
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Majin FanFiction

Disclaimer: I don't own, or it would be totally different

Now onto said story

Chapter One: Kidnapped

~Tatsuma P.O.V. ~

I was on my way home from school when I suddenly felt the presence of something evil. Me being me I went to go check it out. As I was walking the force became stronger as I got closer, thinking back now, I should have gotten at least Kyouichi to come with me. I ran off without telling him anything. I pass by many alleyways but I stop at one.

"This is where that feeling is coming from" I thought.

I walk down the alley and it's a dead-end, I can sense someone coming from behind me. Darn it! This was just a trap, there's nothing here. Except for the fact that a person was starting to walk up behind me.

I quickly turn around ready for a fight but it's just a little girl. She's about as tall as me, has midnight-black hair and eyes the color of the sea with a light hint of red. She wore a shirt that had one sleeve falling over her shoulder wearing a dark blue tank top, her jeans were flares and a single hole on her right ankle.

"Can you fight, pretty boy" she asks with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Wha-" I was abruptly cut off as I felt her fist hit in that spot that leaves you winded. "Darn it!" I thought as I started to black out from god knows what.

~Kidnappers P.O.V. ~

I pick up the limp form of Tatsuma Hiyuu and walk down the street telling passer bys that I'm taking him to the hospital for fainting. The cause was my sleeping poison that works on contact with blood, instantly paralyzing the poor person and knocking them unconscious.

I walk into my house and go down to the basement, making sure there are no escape routes that could be used. Tatsuma is hard to catch, let alone recapture once he's loose. It was thanks to my Griffin demon servant that I got to get Tatsuma. Speaking of which I need to call Airwing back before I bleed to death, not that I can die.

~Kyouichi's P.O.V. ~

"Dammit Tatsuma! Where'd you go!" I yelled as I ran around the city looking for my friend. I saw him walk into an alley being followed by a young, yet pretty girl. I run to the alleyway to find no one there. I turn around to leave and see the girl that was following Tatsuma.

"You're a friend of his right?"

I can only nod.

"Well, could keep quiet for me and forget this ever happened? As far as you know Tatsuma just went home to get some much needed rest. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, will do." Was all I could say while my mind was all hazy.

When I got to my favorite ramen shop I noticed that Tatsuma was missing. Then I remembered that he just went home to sleep. For some reason that didn't feel right, I could've sworn he ran off, away from me.

"Oh well" I thought, "more for me."

A/N: to short, to confusing? Please let me know, all crit is good to me. First fic so don't be too mean. You'll learn the kidnapper's name in the next chapter see ya soon!

Tatsuma: Why was I kidnapped, that's not fair.

Kyouichi: Why did I lose my memories, huh, girly girl.

Me: You were kidnapped because I wanted you to. You lost your memories so you wouldn't get in the way.

Tatsuma: Oh, okay, do I get strawberry milk?

Me: yes, yes you do

Kyouichi: Do I help him get out?

Me: That would ruin the whole story if I said the answer now. Well then good night everyone reading. It is now 12:30 A.M.

Tatsuma and Kyouichi: Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Majin

Disclaimer: Don't own, belongs to respective owners

Now I would like to thank all my readers very much for their support and reviews, arigato. Now onto the story!

Chapter 2: Escape? Maybe?

~Tatsuma P.O.V. ~

I woke up lying on a bed, in a basement. I wasn't tied down or anything, which I thought was a little weird. I sat up just as the door opened.

"I'm glad you're awake. I brought you some ramen if you're hungry." My captor said.

"Why bother, I'm just a prisoner." I replied sarcastically.

"I'm not like most kidnappers; in fact you'll be out of here with enough time to go to school." She said.

"What the heck?" I thought.

"Here, I also have strawberry milk. I know you like it." She handed me a glass that had the liquid inside.

"How can I be certain it's not poisonous?" I thought.

"I don't poison people for no reason, and I don't have a reason to poison you." She states.

"It's like she's reading my mind" I thought.

"That's cause I am, nimrod." She states casually. "I know you are the golden dragon's yang vessel. I can train you to control it with ease."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Like I said I'm not like most."

I decided to taste the milk and it tasted just like my mom's. I sure as heck didn't feel any different so I kept drinking it, it was really good.

"I'm glad you like it. I took some time before to make it just right."

"How do you know these things?"

"I thought I responded to that thought you had earlier, I can read minds."

Suddenly I could feel a really bad presence. I could also see blood.

"Airwing handle it." The girl yells at the door.

I just noticed the griffin that was standing in the doorway. It quickly nodded its massive head and took off to who knows where.

"What in the world was that?" I ask.

"A griffin. So, would you mind telling me your name?"

"You shrug it off so casually? Wait, don't already know my name?"

"Yes to both of your questions, and if you want to know my name, you'll tell me yours."

"Fine, it's Tatsuma, Tatsuma Hiyuu."

"Nice to meet you Tatsuma, I'm Sue La Nifair. It translates into All Seeing Nightmare. My servants call me Sue so you can too. Sue translates into Sea, as in the water kind, or See as in the eyesight kind."

"That's neat. What language?"

"Demon."

"Huh?"

"Demon, that's what griffin is. Her name is Airwing. Anyway my offer still stands. I can teach your friends to if they don't want you coming alone. If you agree, meet me in the alley where we met. As for now I need you to sleep, you'll find out where this is if you agree to my training."

As soon as she said "need to sleep" I felt myself get more tired until I finally passed out at the end of what she had finished saying.

~Sue's P.O.V. ~

I picked up Tatsuma and brought him to his school going to the nurse's office and telling her he just needs to rest for a little bit before school starts. I walked down the hall to the principal's office.

"I would like to enroll." I state calmly.

A/N: Ohh cliffy! Bad good, should I continue should I not? Please R&R! Thank you!

Tatsuma: That's different, I thought I was gonna get like tortured or something like that.

Me: I still can you know.

Tatsuma: No, I'm good *put up hands in surrender*

Kyouichi: Hey! I wasn't in this chapter. *pout in corner*

Me: Ahh, don't pout Kyou-chan. You'll be in the next chapter.

Kyouichi: Yay!

Me, Tatsuma, and Kyouichi: Bye thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo Majin

Disclaimer: I don't own, why is this necessary?

Nothing to say this time, onto the story

Chapter 3: Training

~Tatsuma's P.O.V. ~

I woke up in the nurse's office and went to class.

"She wasn't lying" I thought.

"Tatsuma! Where were you up 'till now?" Miss Maria yelled

"Nurse's office, wasn't feeling that well this morning."

"Well hurry and take a seat, we have a new transfer student."

"Okay" I walked to my desk and sat down. I looked up to see Sue standing in the front of the classroom. "What the heck!" I thought.

Sue waved towards me and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm K-T, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"There's an open seat next to Tatsuma. Tatsuma raise your hand so she knows where she's going."

I did, though I knew she didn't need me to. I didn't hear what she said to the teacher, she probably said thank you.

~Sue's P.O.V. ~

"Thank you Miss Maria" I walked to the back where Tatsuma was sitting.

"How's it going?" I asked him telepathically.

"Fine you?" He responded with his thoughts.

"You catch on fast, and I'm doing fine as well." I reply.

"This class is boring. I already know all this" I leaned back into my chair and stared out the window. I saw a large shadow move close to the school. I couldn't make out what it was. I stared at it harder and it took a more noticeable shape.

"Shit!" I yelled in the middle of class, "Gotta go I feel sick." I ran out of the classroom clutching my gut. As soon as I was out I ran down the stairs and out of the building.

~Kyouichi's P.O.V. ~

K-T just got here and already she ran out of the classroom.

"BOOM"

A huge explosion went off way to close to the window.

"Whoa." I got up, "Maria sweetie, I don't feel so good I'm gonna go home."

"Yeah me too." Tatsuma gets up as well.

We go out the door and ran to the source of the explosion.

"Holy crap. What is that?" I yell to Tatsuma.

"I don't know. What's Su- K-T doing there?"

"What?" I turn and look. Sure enough there she is.

~Sue's P.O.V. ~

"Airwing I call you to help me and be my weapon and shield." I call as I put my arms together crossing them over my chest in the process. My seal on my arm began glowing and three long talon marks appeared and began bleeding. My Griffin was at my side in an instant.

"Tatakai." I order.

Airwing bows her head and attacks the Demon of the Void.

"Stand back, touch either of them and you'll disappear." I yell to the people running up behind me.

"What are you talking about Sue!" Tatsuma yells coming up behind me with Kyouichi close by.

"Airwing and the Demon of the Void are different then the demons you already fought. They will make you disappear because when you touch them you get converted into their time or become their attachment to this world. Ahhhhhhhhh. Dammit! Airwing! Where are you injured!"

"My wing, Master!"

I was beginning to breath harder and my vision was starting to fog up. I was losing too much blood.

"You're bleeding!" Tatsuma yells stating the obvious.

"Yes it is the contract that binds Airwing and the other demons I have as servants to me."

"Wha-" Tatsuma starts to say but I didn't hear the rest.

"Airwing! Finish this!" I yell.

~Tatsuma's P.O.V. ~

"What do you mean contract!" I yell, though obviously she didn't hear me over the roars of the demons and the howling wind.

"Airwing! Finish this!" She yells.

Airwing opens her wings completely showing her one blood soaked wing. She opens her talons and slashes out, scoring the other demons chest with the same mark on K-T's arm but deeper and deadlier. The other demon falls to the ground and starts to disappear. K-T called to Airwing and Airwing disappeared.

K-T falls to the ground going unconscious, I catch her before she hits the ground, her wound was completely closed not even a mark was left.

"Uh. Hey Tatsuma, do you take up my offer?" She asks as her eyes flutter open.

"Yeah, I will." I reply.

"Come to the alley tomorrow, you're training starts tomorrow after school, got it?"

"Yep. I can bring my friends, right?"

"Yes. They'll need the training as well."

A/N: Well then, training will be under way next up.

Tatsuma: Why was Sue's arm bleeding and how did it heal?

Kyouichi: Yeah I want to know too.

Me: I can't answer that, Sue will tell you during your training.

Tatsuma and Kyouichi: Fine

All: Bye readers! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Majin

Disclaimer: Don't own, if you think I do go search it up on the internet

Onto the story

Chapter 4: Finding the Deities

~Tatsuma's P.O.V. ~

"Now you guys know the story." I said to my friends as we were walking to the alley that I met Sue at.

"You're kidding right!" Kyouichi yelled at me.

"Yeah he's right, she did kidnap you." Aoi added.

"Who knew she would agree with Kyouichi?" I thought to myself.

"So you did bring the whole gang with you." Sue states walking out of the alleyway.

All of a sudden Kyouichi unsheathes his sword and attacks Sue! Sue dodges with ease and makes him drop his weapon instantly turning the tides. In a matter of seconds she had him pinned to the ground holding his own weapon to his neck.

"I return the memories that were replaced." Sue chants into Kyouichi's ear.

"You erased the memories of when I chased Tatsuma here before you kidnapped him! Damn you!"

Sue stood and gave Kyouichi back his weapon. She turned around and walked off motioning for us to follow. I did, so my friends did too.

~Sue's P.O.V. ~

I was walking down the street knowing that the group was following me to my house. I turned a corner, when all of a sudden I felt a chill. Tatsuma stopping told me he felt it too.

"Tatsuma, you know what that is, right?" I ask him.

"Is it the Demon of the Void?" He asks as an answer.

"No, this is the Red Dragon, sensing the Golden Dragon. He won't hurt you when I'm around though, don't worry."

"That's not all, is it, Sue?" Tatsuma asks, causing me to stop and turn to face him, my hair blowing to the side.

"You're right. The Red Dragon is…" I pause, should I tell that he is my father, that I'm a half-demon, should I? I will, "The Red Dragon is my father." I state calmly.

"WHAT!" The group yells except for Tatsuma.

"Now that doesn't surprise me that you know already Tatsuma." I state.

"Reading my mind again Sue?"

"No, your expression."

I turn around and bring my arm up instantly guarding those behind me. The blood from the wound spraying against the walls that lined the street.

"Let's see your skills!" I yell.

~Tatsuma's P.O.V. ~

I charge forward fist at the ready and land a hit, my fist goes right through the person! What just happened! Wait, he's not who we should be fighting, and the others went through the same thing as me. Kyouichi is intent on trying to hit him. I look around at my surrounding's. I see a light glint, there. I charge forward and actually land a blow making the hologram disappear.

"Nice job. That was a test to see if you would actually stay. Though that did surprise me as much as it did to Tatsuma." Sue says.

"How are you always so casual?" Daigo asks.

"Lots of practice, Byakko vessel, Yuuya Daigo." Sue replies.

"How do you know about that?" Kisaragi asks.

"I can read minds, Genbu vessel, Hisui Kisaragi."

"Wow." Aoi says covering her mouth in surprise.

"You're the Bodhisattva Eye, Aoi Misato."Sue states with ease. "We need to find the other two vessels before we start training using the Golden Dragon." Sue states.

"How do we do that?" I ask.

"Right. Concentrate on your mark, while doing that you must focus on the four protectors' spirit lines connected to you, follow the two that don't lead to your friends."

"Okay, I got it." I close my eyes and bring my hands up. I focus on them and can feel the marks burning. I hiss in pain but do not stop. I then open my eyes, seeing four golden threads leading off of my hands to my two friends and in two different directions.

I begin to follow one of the threads going to my left and come to the place where Tendo Kozunu is.

"No way, not this guy." Sakurai says.

"No, not Kozunu, but the girl with him." I reply to Sakurai.

"Nice, now to release this and see normal again just close your eyes, think of your friends and open them again."Sue says.

I did that. Now the golden strings of light were gone and we had a battle to face.


End file.
